Un gouffre sans fin?
by MauRiCeTTe
Summary: Quand elle découvre son copain dans les bras d'une autre, Bella, désespérée, se précipite chez son frère. Oui mais si elle avait sonné à la mauvaise porte? -UA-Tous Humains
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la création de Stéphanie Meyer.

Bon je sais j'ai déjà une fic toute récente en cours. Mais pour celle là je ne me suis inspirée d'aucun bouquin de Marc Lévy mais plus de mon vécu.

Résumé:Quand elle trouve son copain dans les bras d'une autre, Bella désespérée se précipite chez son frère. Oui mais si elle avait sonné à la mauvaise porte? Se remet t'on vraiment d'une relation longue lorsqu'on a été trompé? Peut on réapprendre à aimer et faire confiance? Est ce que cela a des conséquences irréversibles?

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Un gouffre sans fin?_

**Prologue**:

Bella se rendait chez son amoureux plutôt rapidement, roulant bien plus vite que la limite autorisée. Pas grave, ça doit bien avoir des avantages à avoir un père shérif. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours été amoureuse de lui. Ils avaient passé une grande partie de leur enfance ensemble. Quand son père avait obtenu leur garde, à Emmett et elle, ils étaient venus habités à Forks. Leurs pères étaient rapidement devenus inséparable. Réunis par leur passion commune pour la pèche. Peut être aussi par l'abandon de leurs femmes respectives. Enfin, sa mère à lui avait une raison de les avoir "abandonné", elle était morte en le mettant au monde. Tandis que Renée avait tout simplement fuis ses responsabilités. Le résultat était le même, ils étaient tous deux des pères qui élevaient leurs enfants seuls.

Elle se souvenait de la première fois où elle l'avait vu. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi embarrassée et elle espérait ne plus jamais l'être à ce point encore une fois. Emmett en rigolait encore des années après. Bella était d'un naturel très bavard et social. Pourtant quand elle l'avait vu arriver, lui et sa belle peau bronzée, elle avait été stupéfiée, la parole complètement coupée. Son frère s'était amusé à la comparer à une jolie carpe. Ils étaient en train de sortir les cartons de la voiture. Quand elle croisa son regard, elle prit une teinte rouge d'une telle intensité que même des tomates bien mures en auraient été vertes de jalousie. ET puis d'une façon inexplicable, elle s'était retrouvée allongée sur le sol écrasée par le carton pourtant léger qu'elle portait. Elle n'avait que 6 ans mais elle aimait à penser que ce qu'elle avait vécu à cet instant s'apparentait à un coup de foudre.

Jusqu'à ses 10 ans, elle était prête à faire n'importe quoi pour lui. Elle le suivait aveuglément. Au plus grand désespoir d'Emmett. Et il en profitait la faisant tourner en bourrique. Jusqu'au jour où il se prit la plus belle gifle de sa vie. Bella en avait plus que mare qu'il la considère comme une fille pleurnicheuse. Vivre avec Emmett et Charlie lui avait forgé un sacré caractère mais il semblait totalement disparaître en sa présence. Il était normal qu'il finisse par resurgir en sa présence un jour ou l'autre. Suite à la gifle enfin au fait qu'elle ait osé le gifler, il avait décidé de la regarder différemment, ainsi elle devint une pièce incontournable de son groupe d'ami qui jusqu'à présent ne comportait que des garçons.

Assez rapidement, il devint rare de voir l'un sans l'autre. Au plus grand bonheur de Bella. Mais alors qu'elle approchait de ses 14 ans, son corps, comme toute adolescente, se transformait. Sa silhouette plutôt androgyne prit des courbes beaucoup plus féminines. Tandis que les hormones du jeune homme le travaillaient de plus en plus suite aux changements corporels de son amie. Pour ses 15 ans, Emmett et son père lui avait organisé une fête surprise. Enfin surprise.. dans la mesure où l'organisation dépendait de deux hommes _plus ou moins _discrets. Elle avait eu le droit de boire un peu de champagne. Pas trop mais suffisamment pour lui tourner la tête. A un moment, ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans le jardin. Ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser.

Quelques semaines après, c'était son anniversaire à_ lui_. Il fêtait ses 16 ans. Il lui avait dit **Je t'aime** pour la première fois. Alors elle l'avait pris par la main et conduis jusque dans la chambre décoré de façon typiquement masculine. Pendant que la fête d'anniversaire battait son plein dehors, elle partit à la découverte de son corps. Ils n'avaient fait que s'embrasser depuis son anniversaire. A peine avait elle refermé discrètement la porte, qu'il lui sautait dessus. Elle lui avait dit d'être patient. De se laisser faire. Et elle partit à la découverte du corps de son petit ami. Celui ci l'écouta et se laissa faire. Il grogna un peu fort quand il avait sentit sa main se saisir de son pénis. Elle lui posa sa main libre sur la bouche pour le forcer à faire moins de bruit alors qu'elle faisait des allez retours sur son membre et que les gémissements du garçon s'étaient intensifiés. Elle lui avait ainsi offert son premier orgasme pour ses 16 ans.

Il n'avait attendu que quelques heures pour lui rendre la pareille. Quand elle était allée se coucher ce soir là, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant sa tête par la fenêtre. Sa chambre était située au rez de chaussée tandis que celles d'Emmett et Charlie étaient au premier. Ils avaient très peu de chance de se faire surprendre par l'un ou par l'autre alors elle le laissa entrer. Bella frissonna au souvenir des toutes nouvelles sensations qu'il lui avait fait découvrir ce soir là. Déjà quand il avait mis ses doigts en elle ça avait été une implosion de plaisir mais ça n'était rien à côté de ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand il s'était mis à utiliser sa langue.

Ils avaient eu plus de mal à pouvoir passer à l'acte. Comme c'était leur première fois à tous deux, ils voulaient que ça soit un peu spécial. Mais plusieurs fois, ils avaient failli se faire surprendre. Pourtant un week end, _son_ père devait partir pour aider une de ses filles à s'installer sur son campus. Elle avait alors demandé l'autorisation à Charlie d'aller dormir chez _une amie. _Seul Emmett avait paru soupçonneux. Sa soeur n'avait aucune amie. Mais il s'était tu. Ils avaient enfin réussi à faire l'amour tranquillement. La première fois avait été une catastrophe. Elle avait eu mal. Il avait fini trop rapidement. Mais ils avaient la maison pour eux tout le week end. Ils avaient recommencé plusieurs fois et partout dans la maison. Ca avait été un week end magique!

Pendant 6 mois, leur relation était restée secrète. Mais _son _père avait eu un infarctus. Et il était tombé de l'échelle sur laquelle il se trouvait pour rafistoler son toit. Et ils avaient appris qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais remarcher. Il s'était précipité dans ses bras, sous le regard ahuri de Charlie, la suppliant de rester avec lui pour toujours. de ne pas l'abandonner maintenant. Elle avait resserré son étreinte lui murmurant des mots apaisants. Lui promettant que jamais elle n'avait eu l'intention de le quitter.

Emmett avait presque été soulagé d'apprendre que la relation qu'entretenait secrètement sa soeur était avec lui. Il avait quand même joué le grand frère et lui avait juré mille tourments si un jour il faisait souffrir sa soeur. Les deux pères avaient très bien pris la nouvelle et espéraient intérieurement être un jour les grands pères d'un même enfant. Mais pas tout de suite!

Cela faisait presque 5 ans maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils se voyaient un peu moins qu'avant en raison de leur inscription dans des universités différentes. Il s'était inscrit dans la petit université de Seattle pour pouvoir resté prés de son père au cas où. Elle avait été acceptée à Harvard mais Boston était sur la côte atlantique, c'était trop loin. De lui, de son père, d'Emmett. Alors elle s'était contentée de l'université de Portland. Et elle ne regrettait pas. Elle avait fini ses examens quelques jours plus tôt alors Bella avait décidé de lui faire une surprise. Elle avait d'ailleurs hâte qu'il découvre le nouvel ensemble qu'elle s'était offert. Pour lui.

Elle arrivait d'ailleurs en vue de sa maison. Elle fit tourner son volant pour s'engager dans la voie de garage de la maison. Une fois le frein à main mis et le contact coupé, elle sortit toujours aussi guillerette.

_**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°---°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**_

Rien n'aurait pu la préparer à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Comment avait il pu? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé? Elle était encore sous le choc.

**-Quelques instants auparavant.-**

Elle rentrait dans la maison grâce à la clé qu'ils laissaient toujours dans le pot de fleurs qui se trouvait à l'arrière. Mais après quelques pas, elle se pris les pieds dans un morceau de tissu. Elle se baissa pour le ramasser et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un soutien gorge. Gênée et pensant qu'une de ses soeurs était là avec son fiancé, elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin. Mais son demi tour fut stoppé net par la vue du T shirt qui se trouvait non loin du soutien gorge. Même mis en boule comme il l'était, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. C'était ELLE qui lui avait offert. C'était une pièce collector. Donc rare. Il y avait de très faible chance pour qu'il appartienne à quelqu'un d'autre que LUI. Pourtant elle avait envie d'espérer. De croire qu'il était possible qu'un des fiancés des soeurs possédait le même.

Elle monta les escaliers lentement. Comme pour repousser le plus tard possible le mouvement fatidique. Elle se laissa guider par les bruits. Elle savait que la source venait de sa chambre. Et cet espoir stupide qui la tenaillait encore. Alors très lentement, elle tourna la poignée. Et son coeur se brisa par la vision du couple se mouvant. Ils ne pouvaient pas la voir, ils lui tournaient tous les deux le dos mais elle savait. Elle savait que c'était LUI. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre tous. et puis la pétasse qui gémissait son nom ne laissait place à aucun doute. Elle resta quelques instants prostrée. Indécise le coeur en morceaux.

Finalement elle se précipita à l'extérieure non sans avoir claqué la porte de la chambre stoppant net les deux amants. Remis de sa surprise, il se précipita derrière la personne qui les avait interrompu priant pour que ça ne soit pas sa copine.

Une fois sur les escaliers de l'entrée, il vit la voiture. Lui d'habitude si basané avait affreusement blanchi. Il se précipita pour arrêter Bella la suppliant de sortir de la voiture pour qu'il puisse lui expliquer. ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute. Mais Bella n'entendait rien. Elle n'avait en tête que l'image de lui baisant cette salope de Leah. Alors elle accéléra. Il se précipita sur le côté au dernier moment persuadé qu'elle s'arrêterait afin de ne pas l'écraser. Il pensait mal.

Impuissant il regarda la voiture filer à vivre allure loin. Loin de lui.

_**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°---°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**_

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir roulé des heures. Et pourtant ses larmes ne s'étaient pas taries. Ni la douleur. Ni cette impression d'oppression. Comment avait elle pu arriver jusque là sans avoir d'accident? Elle se trouvait maintenant devant l'immeuble ou vivait Emmett. Elle était arrêtée depuis quelques instants mais ses mains ne se desserraient pas du volant. Tout cela lui paraissait tellement irréel. Improbable.

Elle finit par sortir de son véhicule, elle composa le code malgré ses yeux brouillées. Lorsqu'elle monta dans l'ascenseur, elle appuya machinalement sur le bouton. De même, elle sonna à l'appartement sans vérifier le nom du propriétaire.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle se précipita dans les bras de la personne qui venait de lui ouvrir. Aveuglée par ses larmes, elle ne vit même pas qu'il ne s'agissait en aucun cas de son grand frère.

Le jeune homme trop surpris qu'une jeune inconnue vienne sonner chez lui et se précipite pour pleurer dans ses bras, se contenta de lui passer la main dans le dos. Appliquant ainsi des caresses rassurantes. Et ce pendant plus d'une demi heure, avant que la jeune fille à bout de souffle et de nerf finisse par s'endormir.

Il l'allongea dans son lit et lui posa une couverture par dessus. Il maudissait sa soeur qui n'était jamais là quand il le fallait. Mais pour l'instant il devait rendre visite à son voisin du dessous. Il le connaissait peu mais savait au moins son prénom. Il avait réussi à saisir un mot dans tout le baragouinement de l'inconnue. C'était Emmett. Prénom qui était revenu plusieurs fois. Comme c'était un prénom peu courant il espérait vraiment qu'il connaîtrait l'hystérique qui avait sonné chez lui.

Après avoir sonné, il attendit mais il n'entendait aucun son dans l'appartement. Il allait remonter chercher un papier et un stylo pour laisser un mot quand un grognement étouffé s'échappa. Il y avait donc bien quelqu'un. Il sonna à nouveau mais aucun mouvement dans l'appartement. S'énervant, il se mit à frapper comme un dingue à la porte. Pour arrêter ce boucan, l'occupant de l'appartement était obligé de lui ouvrir. Baissant les armes, c'est en effet ce que fit Emmett vêtu d'un simple pantalon de pyjama. Alors qu'il allait s'énerver sur l'espèce de malpoli qui le dérangeait, il se stoppa net en voyant qu'il s'agissait de son voisin du dessus.

-Edward Cullen, c'est ça? Qu'est ce que tu veux cher voisin? J'espère que t'as une bonne raison de me déranger MAINTENANT.

* * *

Bon Ba voilà pour le prologue. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	2. Chapter 2

Prise d'une inspiration subite, même si étendue sur plusieurs jours, voici la suite. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Pour ce que ressent Bella suite à la trahison de son copain, je m'appuie beaucoup sur mes propres réactions.

Réponse à la review de Dawn (normalement j'ai répondu aux autres^^): Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. la suite est venue plutôt rapidement mais pour le chapitre 2 faudra attendre une dizaine de jours que je reviennes d'Irlande. Bizoo

Et Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont lu, ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris et/ou dans leurs alerts.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Chapitre 1: Désespoir._

Emmet était fier de lui. Il allait gagné. Il avait parié avec la jolie blonde qu'il fréquentait depuis quelques semaines qu'il arriverait à la faire jouir avant qu'elle ne parvienne à faire de même avec lui. Ils ne devaient utiliser que leur langue. Il sentait qu'elle était très proche. Il allait gagné et elle en était consciente aussi. Alors elle tricha, et ses mains vinrent aider sa langue dans les va et viens qu'elle prodiguait au sexe d'Emmett. Celui ci grogna de plus en plus fort oubliant totalement le pari, alors qu'il avait horreur de perdre, se laissant totalement aller au plaisir qu'elle lui faisait ressentir. Jusqu'à ce que soudain quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Ils stoppèrent nets leurs ébats.

Ils restèrent immobile. Silencieux. Finalement le gêneur,résigné, s'éloigna. Mais Rosalie commençant à être courbaturée, changea de position effleurant le pénis d'Emmett. Surpris, ce dernier donna un léger coup de rein. Or Rosalie était dans une position très instable sur les genou du jeune homme. Ne s'attendant pas à ce mouvement, elle chuta griffant accidentellement Emmett alors qu'elle cherchait un moyen de se retenir. Plutôt dur à trouver quand on est nu comme des vers de terre. Emmett ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit grognement de douleur.

Quelques instants après, ils purent entendre que la personne avait refait demi tour. Elle tentait maintenant de casser la porte. Et vu le boucan, Emmett avait plutôt intérêt à se dépêcher avant que l'ensemble du quartier ne soit rameuté. Il sauta dans un simple pantalon de pyjama avant de se précipiter vers la porte. Tant pis s'il choquait par sa tenue, l'espèce de zouave qui avait osé les interrompre ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui même.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver son voisin du dessus. Voisin à qui il n'avait adressé la parole que deux ou trois fois.

-Edward Cullen, c'est ça? Qu'est ce que tu veux cher voisin? J'espère que t'as une bonne raison de me déranger MAINTENANT.

Alors qu'il allait expliquer les raisons de sa présence, Edward vit Rosalie. Il ne put s'empêcher de la fixer ahuri. C'était définitivement une soirée de dingue.

Surprenant le regard de son voisin sur sa copine, Emmett ne put que s'énerver.

-Hé mec, si j'étais toi je détournerais ton regard de ma copine.

Emmett crut qu'il allait faire une syncope quand il entendit Rosalie saluer Cullen.

-Salut Ed'.

-Rosie.

Tous deux grimacèrent aux surnoms.

-Vous vous connaissez? _Demanda Emmett complètement perdu._

-Emmett, voici mon cousin Edward. TU sais celui dont je me cache quand je viens chez toi?

-Ah c'est lui?

-Oui et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi il vient nous déranger à cette heure ci?

-Ah ouais c'est vrai ça Cullen. Pourquoi t'as frappé à ma porte comme un malade?

-Parce que y a genre une demi heure, 3/4 d'heure, y a une folle hystérique qui a sonné à ma porte. Dés que j'ai ouvert, elle s'est précipitée dans mes bras pour chialer. La seule chose que j'ai compris c'est ton prénom. Alors j'espérais un peu que tu la connaissais et que tu m'en débarrasserais.

-Surement une ex qui a mal pris que je me pose avec Rosalie.

-Je crois pas que ça soit une simple ex. Elle semblait vachement perturbée. Tu veux pas venir la voir? Ca va te prendre quoi 2 minutes au max.

-Vas y Emmett. Plus vite tu y vas, plus vite tu te débarasses de mon cousin et plus vite tu reviens reprendre ce qu'on faisait avant qu'il nous dérange.

C'est à cet instant que la sonnerie du téléphone raisonna.

-Non mais c'est pas vrai, ils se sont tous ligués contre moi ou quoi? _Grommela Emmett avant d'aller répondre_.

"_-Allo._

_-..._

_-Ah Salut Pa'. T'appelles tard._

_-.. _

_-Heu nan j'ai aucune nouvelle. Mais ses examens finissent dans 2 jours. Elle doit être sur le campus! T'inquiètes.. _

_-.._

_-QUOIIIIII?_ Rosalie et Edward le virent pâlir. _Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plutôt? _

_-.._

_-Non Pa'. Si elle a quitté Forks y a 5 heures, ça fait longtemps qu'elle aurait du être arrivée si elle était venue ici. A moins que... Attend Papa. Je vérifie un truc et je te rappelle."_

-Emmène moi à ton appart tout de suite. Ordonna Emmett.

Edward aurait bien voulu répliquer qu'il n'avait aucun ordre à recevoir. Mais l'urgence qui résonnait dans la voix de son voisin le fit s'abstenir de tout commentaire. Ils montèrent les escaliers assez rapidement. Emmett les escaladant trois par trois. Ce dernier avait l'impression que son coeur s'était arrêté de battre.

Quand il reconnut la silhouette allongé sur le lit, Emmett se sentit grandement soulagé. Il lança un regard mauvais à Edward. Il avait un petit compte à régler avec lui. Et sans que rien ne le laisse supposer, Emmett lança son poing dans la figure d'Edward. Il fut tellement surpris par le geste qu'il se retrouva assis par terre.

-Ca c'est pour avoir dit que ma soeur était une folle hystérique.

Il se détourna de lui tout en composant un numéro sur son téléphone. Il tomba sur la messagerie de son père. "_Pa', ne vous inquiétez pas elle est là. Je me demande bien ce qui lui as pris de tout plaquer comme ça pour venir ici? Je lui dirais de te rappeler quand elle se réveillera" _

Une fois relevé, Edward se précipita sur Emmett prêt à en découdre avec lui.

-Non mais ça va pas la tête? Cria t'il. Comment je pouvais savoir que cette hystérique qui sonne chez moi c'était ta soeur. C'est pas une façon de me remercier!!!!!!

-Ecoute moi bien petit avorton, c'est aimable à toi de lui avoir ouvert et d'être venu me chercher. Mais ne redis **jamais** qu'elle est folle! Maintenant je vais la..

Mais Emmett n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Une furie brune se précipita dans ses bras. Elle pleurait et s'accrochait à son frère désespérément. Quand il lui demanda ce qui se passait, Emmett n'obtint que des syllabes.

Edward se concentra pour essayer de comprendre ce qui arrivait à cette _folle furieuse hystérique_. Mais il ne capta que "Ja", "Li" et "puch" qui revenaient plusieurs fois. Incompréhensible. Enfin pour lui. Parce qu'à voir les jointures blanches des poings de son voisin, lui il avait manifestement compris ce qui avait mis sa soeur dans cet état. Et il murmurait qu'il allait le tuer, mais qu'avant il allait lui casser les doigts les uns après les autres qu'ensuite il allait le pendre par les orteils. Edward frissonna en entendant les tourments que réservait son voisin à la cause du malheur de sa soeur. Il l'imaginait très bien en être parfaitement capable.

Rosalie arriva à cet instant. Emmett se tourna vers elle et lui demandé sans pour autant lâcher le corps frêle de sa soeur.

-Roz', tu peux me rendre un service? Va falloir remettre nos plans à plus tard. je voudrais que tu t'occupes d'elle.

-Qui c'est? _demanda hargneusement la belle blonde._

-Ma soeur. J'ai un truc urgent à faire.

-Ah. soupira Rosalie soulagée. Bien sur. Que veux tu que je fasses?

-Que tu la surveilles le temps que j'ailles à Forks régler quelques trucs. Je la porte jusqu'à mon appart. Je dois aller chercher mes clés.

Une fois qu'il eut posé une Bella prostré sur le canapé, Emmett se précipita sur les clés de sa voiture et partit.

_**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°---°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**_

Emmett roulait à très vive allure. Il ne mit que 45 minutes pour arriver à Forks alors qu'habituellement il faisait le trajet en une heure et demi. Il ne s'arrêta pas chez son père et prit directement le trajet pour la Push. Il allait le tuer! Mais avant il lui ferait subir les mille tourments qu'il lui avait promis quelques années auparavant si un jour il faisait du mal à sa soeur.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé devoir mettre ses menaces à exécution.

En entendant une voiture dans leur allée, Billy se précipita à l'extérieur aussi vite que son fauteuil le lui permettait. Il espérait que ce soit Bella. Charlie l'avait appelé pour lui demander si Bella était chez eux parce qu'elle avait laissé son sac à la maison, signe qu'elle était rentrée. Mais il n'arrivait pas à la joindre. Il avait répondu par la négative. Et la panique de Charlie l'avait contaminé. Le comportement de son fils l'avait surpris. Il avait semblé comme résigné. Il se demandait si quelque chose s'était passé entre les deux. Jacob lui avait affirmé ne pas avoir parlé à bella.

Il fut surpris de voir qu'en réalité leur visiteur était Emmett. Il pensait que celui ci était à Seattle. Emmett le salua et lui demanda si Jacob était là. Billy fut un peu effrayé par la colère du jeune homme. Ne pouvant imaginer que celle ci était dirigé contre son fils, il lui indiqua la direction de la cuisine.

Emmett ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'y engouffra.

Quand Jacob le vit, il pâlit. Dans les yeux d'Emmett brillait une petite lueur de folie qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Emmett se jeta sur lui. Au début Jacob ne faisait que se protéger des coups mais il comprit bien vite qu'Emmett ne les retenait absolument pas. Il cherchait réellement à lui faire du mal. Le plus possible. Et qu'il serait capable de le tuer s'il ne réagissait pas. Ils se mirent à se battre alors violemment sous le regard incrédule de Billy. Il leur hurlait d'arrêter mais en vain. Une telle rage animait Emmett qu'il en était effrayé. Il attendit impatiemment Charlie qu'il venait d'appeler. Il espérait que d'ici là son fils ne se ferait pas tuer.

Les sirènes de la voiture de patrouille de Charlie ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre. Mais cela ne calma pas pour autant les deux bagarreurs. Billy était même presque sur que les coups avaient redoublé de vigueur.

Charlie fut estomaqué par la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Quand Billy lui avait dit que Jacob se faisait agressé, il s'était bien gardé de lui dire que c'était par son fils. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à les séparer. Même la menace d'une nuit au poste ne les arrêta pas. Les coups d'Emmett s'était fait moins violent de peur de blesser son père qui essayait de se mettre au milieu des deux.

Il sentit soudain ses mains emprisonnés par quelque chose de froid. Son père avait osé lui mettre les menottes.

-Non mais ça va pas Emmett! Qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour venir ici en pleine nuit t'en prendre à Jacob? _Hurla Charlie. _

Emmett ne répondit pas se contentant de lancer des regards assassins à Jacob. Ce dernier détourna rapidement la tête. Leurs deux visages étaient en sang.

-Bon je t'emmènes au poste. J'espère que ce te mettra du plomb dans la cervelle. _Continua t'il_.

-QUOi? s_'écria Emmett_. Mais Pa'.. Attend.

Alors que son père le traînait dehors difficilement. Il se tourna vers Jacob et lui dit froidement.

-Dis leur pourquoi je suis là. Ai les couilles de leur dire. A moins que tu n'assumes pas ce que tu as fait cet après midi?

Jacob baissa la tête trop lâche pour avouer quoique ce soit.

-Vous lui avez demander s'il avait vu Bella lui? _Reprit Emmet_t.

-Bien sur voyons Emmett. Elle n'est pas venue ici. Je peux savoir où tu veux en venir mon garçon. _Demanda Charlie._

-C'est très bizarre qu'il ne l'ait pas vu cet aprèm. Parce que Bella, elle l'a très bien vu! Pa' t'as pas été surpris qu'elle ne soit pas venue ici? Tu as vraiment cru qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait?

-Remets tu en doute la parole de mon fils? _S'énerva Billy_. Quand il s'agit de Bella..

-Vous croyez vraiment que je me serais taper tout le trajet de Seattle sans raison. _L'interrompit Emmett._ Juste pour taper Jacob? Dis nous Jacob vas y dis nous avec qui tu étais cet aprèm et ce que tu faisais.

-Fiston de quoi il parle? _Questionna Billy. _

-J'étais avec Leah.

-Quoi c'est tout? Tout ça parce que tu étais avec une de tes amies?

-J'étais dans ma chambre.

-Vous ne faisiez que discuter n'est ce pas?

Charlie commençait à comprendre où voulait en venir son fils. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

-Bien sur que non ils ne faisaient pas que parler. Quand Bella est arrivée, ils baisaient comme des animaux en rut._ Hurla de rage Emmett_. Tu imagine Pa' ce que ça lui a fait de voir ça? Je sais pas comment elle a réussi à arriver vivante jusqu'à mon immeuble.

Charlie relacha son fils en proie à une vive colère contre le fils de son meilleur ami. Il sortit sans un mot et Emmett le suivit rapidement les mains toujours menottées. Il se tourna une dernière fois et menaça Jacob:

-Ne t'approche plus JAMAIS de Bella. Si jamais tu tentes de le faire, crois moi, il n'y aura pas Billy ou Charlie pour m'arrêter cette fois.

_**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°---°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**_

Le lendemain, Bella se réveillait doucement. Elle venait de faire un horrible cauchemar. Enfin elle espérait que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Elle ne put que constater qu'elle n'était ni dans sa chambre de campus, ni chez son père et encore moins chez Jacob. Non à voir le bordel ambiant, elle était bien chez Emmett.

Alors tout ça c'était bien réel. Jacob et Leah. Son coeur brisé. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Encore. Quelqu'un vint la prendre dans les bras. Ce n'était pas Emmett. C'était une fille. elle tentait de se séparer de l'inconnue. Mais celle ci la maintenait fermement.

-Shhhuuut. Laisse toi aller Bella. Je m'appelle Rosalie. Je suis une amie de ton frère. Il t'a laissé sous ma garde avant de partir hier.

Alors Bella pleura de longues minutes durant lesquelles on n'entendait que le bruit de ses sanglots. Elle finit par se calmer et s'écarter de la jeune fille. Elle la remercia et lui demanda où Emmett était parti.

Rosalie parut gênée. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de où il était allé. Juste qu'il était en colère. Edward avait été incapable de lui en dire plus affirmant que les propos de la jeune fille avait été incompréhensible pour lui. Et depuis son départ, elle n'avait aucune nouvelle.

C'est à ce moment qu'une clé tourna dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un Emmett un peu amoché.

-Nom de Dieu Emmett qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé? _Paniqua Rosalie_.

-Em' ne me dit pas que tu es allé à Forks? _Demanda Bella_.

Emmett lança à sa soeur un regard qui voulait dire un truc du genre "_**J'allais pas laisser le mec qui t'a fait du mal s'en tirer comme ça**_".

-Vous inquiétez pas les filles. C'est rien. Si vous aviez vu la face de l'autre vous verriez que moi j'ai rien. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je dois me rendre au boulot. J'ai un chantier à terminer et je suis déjà en retard.

Emmett alla se doucher rapidement. Rosalie, elle avait déjà pris congé pour se rendre au garage qu'elle possédait.

Avant de partir, Emmett conseilla à sa soeur.

-Bella, faut que t'ailles remercier le voisin du dessus. Edward Cullen. .

Bella le regarda perplexe. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle aille dire merci à ce Edward Cullen?

-Me dis pas que tu t'en souviens pas. t'es vraiment un cas désespéré, rigola t'as sonné chez lui au lieu de sonner ici. c'est lui qui t'as recueilli.

Bella rougit. Comment faisait elle pour se mettre dans des situations pareilles?

-Bon aller Ragazza. Je files. Oublies pas. Edward Cullen. Appartement 34.

Elle fit un demi sourire en entendant le surnom que lui donnait son frère. Il avait décidé de la nommer Ragazza quand il avait appris que "Bella Ragazza" voulait dire en italien belle fille. Il lui avait dit que comme elle s'appelait déjà Bella, il allait la surnommer Ragazza.

-Et au fait j'ai rapporté ici la valise que t'avais laissé chez Papa. _Rajouta t'il avant de partir_.

Après le départ de son frère, Bella se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle voulait se laver. Elle se sentait si sale. Quand elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle se fit peur. Son mascara avait couler. Et les larmes avaient tracé de longs sillons noirs sur ses joues. Comme elle comprenait que Jacob ait été voir ailleurs. Ca avait été de sa faute si elle n'avait pas su le retenir. Elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui. Leah, elle, était mince, drôle, belle. Elle n'était rien de tout ça. Comme elle comprenait que Jacob ait été voir ailleurs. Leah était populaire. Pas elle. Leah aimait sortir. Elle, elle était casanière. Leah était bien foutue. Pas elle. Leah était désirable. Pas elle. Oui comme elle comprenait que Jacob ait été voir ailleurs.

Comme un automate, elle s'était dirigée vers l'étagère de la salle de bain. Elle cherchait le rasoir de son frère. Elle avait vu il y a quelque temps une émission où avait témoigné une fille qui se blessait intentionnellement. Elle disait qu'elle ressentait un bien immense quand elle regardait ses blessures saignées, c'était comme si le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules s'en allait. Bella voulait voir si c'était vrai. Si l'espace d'un instant, le vide immense laissé par son coeur brisé allait disparaître.

Emmett utilisait des rasoirs jetable. Elle en prit un encore sous l'emballage et se dirigea vers la douche. Elle fit couler l'eau brûlante sur son corps. . D'un geste imprécis, elle dirigea la lame vers son avant bras gauche. Elle la positionna au plus près de son coude. D'un coup incertain, elle se fit une première coupure. Mais Bella trouvait qu'elle ne saignait pas assez. Alors elle se fit une deuxième entaille plus profonde. Le sang se mit à couler plus abondamment. Elle avait horreur du sang. Rien que la vue la faisait normalement tomber dans les pommes. Pourtant là, elle ne se lassait pas de le voir couler, emporté par l'eau de la douche. C'était beau. Et la fille de l'émission avait raison ça la faisait se sentir mieux. Même si ce n'était pas bien.

Elle finit par sortir de la douche. Elle avait pour un temps oublié ses soucis. Après avoir caché le rasoir, Bella se dirigea vers sa valise pour prendre un jean et un sweat. Elle souhaitait aller remercier le jeune homme de l'appartement 34 le plus rapidement possible pour être débarrassée de cette honte.

_**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°---°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**_

Bella, nerveuse, attendait devant la porte de l'appartement. Elle venait de sonner. Alors qu'elle s'attendait un voir un homme, la porte lui fut ouverte par une jeune fille brune totalement décoiffé. Enfin c'était un décoiffé travaillé. Bella vérifia qu'elle était bien au 34. Quand elle fut certaine d'être à la bonne porte, elle demanda:

-Est ce que Edward Pallen est ici?

-C'est _Cullen_. Et Edward est en train de bosser là. Qu'est ce que tu lui veux? Saches que s'il t'a pas rappelé c'est normal. Il rappelle jamais. T'es pas du tout son style. Alors oublies le, lui et son argent, et rentres chez toi.

-Hein? S'énerva Bella. Mais je suis juste venu le remercier. Apparemment j'ai sonné ici hier pensant que c'était l'appart de mon frère. Je suis juste venu lui dire merci de pas m'avoir foutu à la porte.

-Ah c'est toi, la soeur d'Emmett.

Les traits de la jeune fille s'était considérablement adoucis.

-Je m'appelle Alice Cullen.

-Bella Swan.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé comme ça. Mais si tu savais le nombre de nanas qui sonnent ici dans la journée pour me parler et devenir mes amies afin d'avoir une chance avec mon frère. Je croyais que tu étais l'une d'elles.

-Pas grave. Je comprends parfaitement. Moi aussi quand j'étais au lycée, les filles venaient me parler pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces d'Emmett. Bon je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé. Tu remercieras ton frère de ma part.

-Oh non tu vas pas partir comme ça? Je m'embête tellement. Reste un peu pour qu'on discute.

-Je ne veux pas gêner ni que tu arrêtes ce que tu étais en train de faire pour moi.

-Oh t'inquiètes pas, j'étais juste en train de m'essayer une nouvelle coiffure. J'aime pas trop. _Alice tourna sur elle même pour lui montrer le résultat._ Ca fait trop négligé. Qu'en dis tu?

Bella rougit. Elle était peu habituée à ce genre de conversation. Elle se contenta de dire:

-Moi je trouve que ça te va bien.

Elles passèrent leur après midi à discuter. Alice comprit rapidement que Bella éludait les questions personnelles. L'état dans lequel elle était hier, déplorable selon les dires de son frère, devait certainement avoir un rapport avec un garçon. Elle ne posa aucune question. Si sa nouvelle amie avait envie de se confier, elle le ferait. Vers 18 heure alors qu'elles étaient dans la chambre d'Alice, elles entendirent la porte claquer. Signe que quelqu'un venait de rentrer dans l'appart.

Alice entraîna Bella dans le salon. Et ce fut la première fois qu'elle vit réellement Edward Cullen. La seule pensée cohérente qu'il lui vint à l'esprit était qu'Apollon devait être son père.

-Edward je te présente Bella. Tu sais la fille à qui tu as ouvert hier soir.

Edward était stupéfié. Il ne s'était absolument pas douté que les larmes de la veille cachaient un si beau visage.

-Oh heu, je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux.

Bella baissa la tête gênée. Elle bredouilla quelques trucs incohérents avant de relever la tête et de s'avancer tout en disant.

-J'étais venu te remercier pour ton aide d'hier soir.

Le seul problème c'est que tout en avançant, Bella avait oublié de prendre en compte le fauteuil qui était entre elle et Edward. Elle buta sur l'accoudoir et fit un vol plané par dessus. Bella se retrouva par terre dans une position bizarroïde. Il y a longtemps, elle avait espérer ne plus jamais avoir aussi honte de sa vie. C'était raté. Mais quand elle se rappela le pourquoi de cette première honte, la blessure béante de son coeur brisé se rappela à son bon souvenir. Elle se souvint d'un coup pourquoi elle était si mal ce matin.

Elle devait fuir cet appartement avant que le flot de ses larmes ne refassent surface encore une fois.

-Oh mon dieu! Bella ça va? S'écria Alice.

Mais Bella sortit précipitamment de l'appartement. Sarcastique, Edward dit:

-Ba bonjour la politesse.

Sa soeur le fusilla du regard.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre est terminé.

Franchement j'avais besoin de me défouler du coup je l'ai terminé plus rapidement que prévu. Entre ma tante qui se permet des remarques sur ma fille (chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé faire s'il y avait eu mes parents) mon ex qui se plaint que sa fille est loin (fin Dublin-Paris c'est pas non plus à l'autre bout de la terre) alors que sa copine voudrait s'en occuper un peu.. Et ça je crois que ça me fait vachement mal. Je supporte pas que cette ******* passe du temps avec MA fille. J'ai déjà du lui laisser mon mec.. Je vais devenir folle je crois cet été quant ils vont partir tous ensemble... Bref j'arrête de raconter ma vie. Mais au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué je suis franchement énervée. lol.

Par contre je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster la suite. Ca a été la guerre avec ma tante pour lui confier ma fille le temps que j'aille dans un cyber café..Je sais pas du tout si j'aurais le courage de recommencer.

J'espère que ça vous a plu? Et n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a quelque chose que vous n'aimez pas. Que je puisses améliorer mon style.


	3. Chapter 3

Bon comme vous le voyez et bien j'ai survécu, plus ou moins, à mon séjour irlandais qui s'est révélé plus long que prévu.. Bon en fait en rentrant je suis direct parti chez la soeur de ma maman parce que j'ai du abandonné ma fille aux mains de son père et de la Grognasse. Je pensais que j'aurais internet et bien j'ai mal pensé. Et je m'excuse pour ce retard. J'aurais dû vous mettre ce chapitre bien avant.

Réponse aux reviews:

-**Alia**: héhé c'était fait exprès ces non dits pour créer une petite confusion^^. et oui oui mon but c'est de faire en sorte que Bella et Edward finissent ensemble!!! Merci pour ta review en tout cas.

-**Lisou**; merci pour tes encouragements XD

-**ana**: c'est clair que des fois la famille.. enfin faut faire avec. Effectivement Edward et Alice sont colocataires en plus d'être frère et soeur.

-**Dawn**; merci pour cette nouvelle review :):)

-**Alyssabell**a: je suis tout autant dsl pour ta mauvaise journée.. J'espère que ca va aller pour toi par la suite. Si tu veux en parler à quelqu'un qui est totalement neutre ba hésite pas

**-ewilan 34:** je pense que l'empoisonnement est la meilleure solution. C'est indirect et faut juste pas qu'on puisse remonter à toi. (Bon jte rassure j'ai jamais tenté d'assassiner quelqu'un hein). OU alors tu t'exerces à la répartie pour lui répondre et la faire taire. OU t'essayes de l'ignorer même si elle s'en prend à ton petit frère (moi perso c'est impossible que je le fasses si jamais quelqu'un s'en prend à un de mes petits frères).

-**Laurie**: oui oui c'est inspiré de mon vécu. mais plutot au niveau du ressenti de Bella. J'ai jamais trouvé mon ex en pleine action mais j'ai eu le bonheur de croiser sa nouvelle copine dans son appart en train de porter mon pyjama quand je lui ai apporté sa fille.. Ils venaient de s'habiller en entendant que j'ouvrais la porte..

-**nin**i: ba je vois pas pourquoi t'as pas aimé Jacob? qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu faire? Emmett est un de mes personnages préférés alors ca me fait plaisir que tu le trouves génial dans ma fic xD.

-**.com**: hey merci pour ta review. J'ai lu tes trois fics d'un coup hier (entraînant un petit retard dans la rédaction de mon propres chapitre). Elles sont géniales!! J'ai même essayer de te laisser des commentaires mais ça a pas voulu, ça m'a marqué échec.. je sais pas pourquoi.

-**Ananaxtra**: oulalala la pression. Si je peux pas faire mieux ça veut dire quand même que je peux faire pire? J'espère que je ne te décevrais pas par la suite.

-**Marie**: Merci pour ta review. Désolé d'avoir été un peu longue à mettre la suite et d'avoir un peu malmener ton impatience^^.

Quelques petites précisions: Je vous jures que j'aime les blondes (j'en suis une et j'en suis même très fière). J'ai considéré Jasper comme étant le cousin de Rosalie du côté du père de Rosalie tandis qu'Edward et Alice le sont aussi mais du côté de la mère donc Jasper et Alice ne sont pas du tout cousin.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_Point de vue Jacob:_

Qu'avait il fait? Pourquoi?Il regardait son visage tuméfié et il souffrait. De cette douleur qui ne disparaissait pas. Il avait l'impression que tout son être était vide. Qu'avait il fait? Pourquoi? Son visage ensanglanté lui rappelait qu'il avait tout gâché. Il venait de perdre la femme de sa vie et tout ça pourquoi? Parce qu'il avait une putain de queue à la place de son putain de cerveau.

Bella était la femme de sa vie mais Leah.. était une putain de fille attirante. Il n'avait pas vu Bella depuis quelques semaines et se satisfaire seul commençait à être lassant. Et puis Leah était passée cet aprés midi. Ca faisait quelques temps qu'elle le chauffait. Comment aurait il pu s'empêcher de la baiser alors qu'elle était apparue habillée aussi légèrement? Il était parfaitement conscient qu'il aurait du faire preuve de plus de volonté et résister. Il avait craqué une seule fois et il avait fallu que ce soit quand Bella décidait de rentrer plus tôt pour lui faire une surprise.

Bella, il avait perdu Bella. Et il ne le réalisait toujours pas. Ca lui semblait si irréel si improbable si impossible. Il se souvenait encore de la première fois où il l'avait vu, elle était si mignonne son petit corps croulant sous le poids qu'Emmett s'amusait à lui faire porter. Et puis il y avait eu la chute. Les années qui avaient suivies, avaient été infernales, il ne pouvait lui parler sans faire face à une Bella rougissante et bafouillant. Il s'était longtemps moqué d'elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le gifle.

Ils s'étaient mis ensembles. Et Emmett l'avait menacé. Aujourd'hui, ses menaces avaient été mises à exécution. Douloureux. Oui mais rien de comparable face à la douleur de la perte de la femme de sa vie.

_Fin Point de vue Jacob_.

_**--------------------°°°--------------------**_

Edward passait l'aspirateur tandis qu'Alice repassait chantonnant le dernier tube à la mode. L'appartement qu'ils partageaient avait retrouvé un semblant de sérénité après le départ précipité de Bella.

Edward, malgré toute la volonté dont il essayait de faire preuve, ne comprenait pas l'engouement de sa soeur pour sa nouvelle amie. Alice était rarement aussi enthousiaste. Et puis la curiosité le rongeait, il voulait absolument savoir pourquoi elle était aussi mal quand elle avait _accidentellement _sonné à sa porte.

Etait ce un stratagème pour pouvoir l'approcher? Beaucoup de filles essayaient de l'approcher lui, Edward Cullen l'INTOUCHABLE. S'il s'agissait d'une technique de drague, cette fille avait été la première à être aussi imaginative. Mais d'un autre côté, Alice lui avait appris qu'elle était à la fac à Portland alors comment aurait elle pu le connaître?

Ses questions étaient définitivement trop prise de tête. C'était décidé, dés qu'il le pourrait, il irait lui parler.

_**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°---°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**_

Un étage en dessous, Bella était de nouveau en train de pleurer dans les bras impuissants de son frère. Elle avait l'impression que plus jamais elle ne pourrait aimé. Et qu'elle était trop nulle pour être aimée..

Emmett, lui, élaborait des plans de plus en plus saugrenus pour assassiner Jacob en toute impunité. Afin de ne pas être arrêter car ce sale abruti de première catégorie n'en valait même pas la peine.

Il voyait sa soeur dont le moral avait des hauts et des bas. Mais les hauts se faisaient rares, très rares voir quasi inexistants. De plus, il était obligé de forcer Bella à se nourrir. Rosalie lui avait même conseillé de surveiller les toilettes après chaque repas pour être qu'elle ne se fasse pas vomir.

Emmett était très volage contrairement à sa soeur qui s'était casée très jeune. Quand il voyait ce que l'amour avait fait à sa soeur, cela le paniquait complètement. Avec Rosalie, ils n'avaient pas encore décidé du devenir de leur relation. Alors pour l'instant, ils s'amusaient et s'ils le désiraient, ils pouvaient aller voir ailleurs. Mais ce qu'avait fait Jacob, c'était pire qu'une simple tromperie. Il venait de gâcher les rêves et les illusions de sa petite soeur chérie. Sa petite soeur chérie qui s'était sacrifiée et avait refusé d'aller à Harvard. Pour **LUI**!!

Bella finit par se calme et Emmett décida qu'il était largement l'heure d'aller se coucher. Elle entra sans protester dans la chambre tandis qu'Emmett se préparait le canapé.

Une fois couchée, Bella attendit quelques temps avant de ressortir du lit. Elle désirait ardemment faire quelque chose et ce n'était certainement pas dormir. Mais elle savait qu'après avoir fait cette chose, elle se sentirait beaucoup mieux et dormirait tranquille. Mais elle devait attendre pour cela qu'Emmett se soit endormi. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la surprenne,ça lui ferait de la peine. Et il s'inquiéterait pour rien. Elle lui donnait déjà assez de souci comme cela.

En attendant, Bella s'interrogeait. Allait elle tourner de l'oeil vu que cette fois, si l'eau de la douche ne diluait pas le sang? Parce qu'il était hors de question qu'elle se mette sous la douche. C'était un coup à réveiller Emmett. Au bout d'une heure d'immobilité totale, Bella se décida à bouger. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain attenant à la chambre et sortir le rasoir de sa cachette. Elle s'assit sur le carrelage froid dos au mur.

Ses yeux passèrent quelques instants du rasoir à son bras. Avait elle vraiment envie de ça? Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se sentir mieux. Que ce grand vide qu'était devenue son existence disparaisse. Elle désirait revivre tout simplement. Mais en même temps qui voudrait d'elle? Elle n'était assez bien pour personne.. Il n'y avait qu'à voir Jacob qui avait eu besoin d'une autre fille.

Comme la fois précédente, le premier coup fut hésitant et la plaie saigna peu. Elle ne fut en aucun cas soulagée. Elle se devait donc de continuer. Elle recommença encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'un soupçon d'apaisement apparaisse. Et ce afin qu'elle puisse tomber dans un sommeil à peu près serein et dépourvu de tout rêve.

C'était étonnant ce que la douleur physique pouvait faire. Lorsqu'elle se coupait, elle avait l'impression d'oublier l'espace d'un instant la tristesse de son existence. Et puis il fallait l'avouer, elle éprouvait une grande fascination à regarder le sang s'échapper de son corps. Comme si des parcelles de sa vie s'enfuyait avec. C'était même étonnant qu'elle puisse ressentir ça quand on savait que la simple vue du sang la faisait s'évanouir, _avan_t.

Oui avant. Avant que son existence soit détruite. Avant que son être ne soit que misère. Avant que sa vie ne prenne ce tournant. Oui avant.

Durant de fugaces secondes, elle fut tentée d'aller plus loin, beaucoup plus loin. Cela serait si facile. Mais tellement égoïste vis à vis de son père mais aussi d'Emmett qui prenait autant soin d'elle.

Quand elle se sentit un peu libérée, elle nettoya rapidement avant de revêtir son pyjama. Fatiguée, elle ne vit pas qu'elle avait laissé une petite flaque de sang.

La lendemain ce fut les cris d'Emmett qui la tirèrent du sommeil.

-AHHHHH. Nom de Dieu qu'est ce que c'est que ça? _Hurlait t'il_. Bella? BELLA. Dis moi que tu vas bien?

-Mmmmh Mmmmh. _Grogna Bella_.

-C'est quoi tout ce sang dans la salle de bain?_ Demanda Emmett paniqué_.

Aussitôt Bella se sentit parfaitement réveillée. Elle fit fonctionner son imagination rapidement afin de trouver une explication plausible le plus vite possible.

-Tu sais que les filles ont un petit désagrément une fois par mois?

Elle faillit éclater de rire devant la mine hébétée de son frère mais intérieurement, elle était complètement terrorisée. Il ne fallait pas qu'Emmett découvre la vérité. Le dénommé Emmett eut la décence de rougir et de bafouiller. Alors Bella continua sur sa lancée.

-Désolé Emmett mais mes ragnagnas sont arrivées dans la nuit et j'étais trop fatiguée pour voir que j'avais oublié de nettoyer un coin. Je vais aller laver la salle de bain t'inquiètes pas.

-Non non, c'est bon, Je vais le faire mais j'ai cru l'espace d'un instant que tu avais fait une bétise. Rendors toi Ragazza, je m'occupes de tout. Surtout quand on sait comment tu réagis à la vue du sang.

Epuisée Bella se rendormit, soulagée que son mensonge ait été crédible aux yeux d'Emmett. Mais elle fut de nouveau réveillée par la sonnette. Elle se demanda pourquoi Emmett n'allait pas ouvrir mais quand elle vit l'heure qu'affichait le cadran du réveil, Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Emmett était parti travailler.

Elle se fit violence pour quitter la chaleur de la couette afin d'aller ouvrir à celui ou celle qui s'acharnait sur l'innocente sonnette.

Alors que la porte fut à peine entrouverte, une furie brune se précipita dans l'appartement en poussant de grands cris de contentement. Si Bella n'avait pas passé une aprés midi entière avec elle, elle aurait surement pris peur et se serait inquiété de l'état mental de la jeune fille. Pensant en toute bonne foi qu'Alice était seule, elle ferma la porte. Malheureusement, Edward avait saisi l'opportunité de la visite de sa soeur à sa nouvelle amie pour en apprendre davantage sur Bella et donc celui ci se trouva dans la trajectoire de la porte.

-WOUAILLE!!_ Cria t'il, faisant sursauter les deux jeune filles_.

-Oh mon dieu!!! Ca va? Je suis vraiment désolé. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que Alice. Je ne t'avais pas vu!!!! Ca va?

Le nez ensanglanté, Edward la fusillait du regard. Quand il l'a vit soudainement palir. Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait? Elle allait pas tomber dans les pommes quand même? Ah ba si.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a? _S'affola Alice_.

-Je sais pas trop, je crois qu'elle ne supporte pas la vue du sang._ Emit Edward_. Bien fait pour elle, elle m'a quasiment cassé mon nez.

-ED!! Si tu m'as accompagné pour être méchant tu peux retourner à l'appart.

Quand elle vit son frère qui ne bougeait pas, elle ajouta:

-Tu sais Eddy même si j'ai employé le verbe "pouvoir", tu n'as pas trop le choix. Retourne à l'appart et profites en pour appeler papa. DIs lui pour ton nez, il te diras quoi faire.

Le dit Edward remonta pestant contre cette fille hystérique qui ne supportait même pas la vue du sang et qui avait essayé de le défigurer!

Peu à peu, Bella revint à elle. La première chose qu'elle fut capable de voir fut le regard inquiet d'Alice.

-Et bé Bella tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles.

-Je.. Mais.. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? _Demanda Bella interloquée_.

Alice éclata de rire et lui répondit.

-TU as fermé la porte sur mon frère et son nez s'est mis à saigner. Tu es tombé dans les pommes.

-Oh mon Dieu!! Il va bien? je suis tellement désolé. Je suis tellement maladroite. J'ai cassé son nez?

-Bella, calme toi. Ca ne sert à rien de paniquer. Je ne penses pas que son nez soit cassé. Il saignait simplement.

-Oulala, il va me détester.

-Mais non Bella. Son ego en a simplement pris un coup parce que son beau visage va être un peu méconnaissable quelques temps. Tu auras juste à l'éviter quelques temps.

C'est à cet instant qu'un hurlement se fit entendre, Edward étant remonté oubliant de fermer la maudite porte. Alice reconnut tout de suite la personne qui venait de pousser le cri. Elle devait se dépêcher de remonter sinon cette garce en profiterait pour jouer aux infirmières pour son frère. Elle attrapa la main de Bella et courut jusqu'à l'étage de son appartement. Arrivées à destination, elles virent une blonde gesticulée autour d'un Edward se tenant le nez.

Ce dernier se demandait ce qui lui avait pris d'ouvrir. S'il avait su qui était la personne qui venait de sonner, il se serait bien abstenu de lui ouvrir. Il avait mal et cette blondasse écervelée lui prenait la tête. Elle était surtout en train de l'inquiéter. Quand il avait ouvert, Tanya Denali était restée quelques instants interloquée avant de pousser un hurlement dont les cochons près à être égorgés auraient pu être jaloux. Sa nouvelle tête faisait elle vraiment peur? Etait il devenu moche? Défiguré par une porte? Ca serait CATASTROPHIQUE!!!!

-Denali._ Grogna Alice._ On peut savoir pourquoi tu fais tout ce boucan?

-Alice.. lui répondit froidement Tanya.

Bella fut soudainement mal à l' qu'Alice avait parlé à cette fille, il lui semblait qu'un courant meurtrier passait entre les deux. Et puis Edward qui lui lançait des regards noirs qui ne la rassurait absolument pas. Elle aurait tellement voulu être loin. Si elle avait eu le courage hier, elle n'aurait pas été là. Elle n'aurait pas fait de mal à Edward. Ses sombres pensées furent immédiatement chassées quand l'image d'Emmett s'interposa dans son esprit.

-TU n'es pas censée être en train de réviser tes derniers examens? _Demanda Alice toujours de façon très polaire_.

-Je venais justement demandé l'aide de ton frère. Répondit Tanya de la même façon.

-Tu vois pas qu'il n'est pas en état ? OU tu es trop** blonde** pour t'en apercevoir?

-Mon petit choux à la crème de meringue glacée, j'ai de gros problème en Management. Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider? Jessica m'a dit que tu avais été major de la promo dans cette matière l'année dernière.

La voix de Tanya s'était soudain faite aussi mielleuse que le surnom qu'elle venait de donner au jeune homme.

-Heu écoute Tanya. Je vais pas pouvoir. Je pars à l'hôpital, mon père veut que je fasse une radio pour être sur qu'il n'est pas cassé.

Alice se frappa intérieurement la tête contre le mur, le faire pour de vrai aurait été trop douloureux et la stupidité de son frère ne méritait pas tant. Elle ne fut pas surprise quand Tanya se proposa de l'y accompagner et d'attendre avec lui aux urgences. Le désarroi et la panique vinrent se dessiner sur les traits d'Edward. Seule Tanya y demeura insensible.

-C'est pour ça que nous venions te chercher. Emmett attend en bas dans la voiture._ Intervint pour la première fois Bella_. Il a dit qu'on devrait se dépêcher.

Elle se força à ne pas regarder la jeune femme blonde qui lui lançait un regard incendiaire. Elle ne croisa que le regard surpris d'Edward. Ce dernier ne sortit de sa torpeur que quand sa soeur lui ordonna de se dépêcher de fermer l'appartement parce qu'il était en effet impoli de faire attendre Emmett.

-Désolé Denali._ Ricana Alice_. c'est pas encore cette fois que tu vas réussir à conquérir mon frère.

Ils s'engouffrèrent tous trois dans l'ascenseur quand les portes se refermèrent, Alice laissa libre cours à son fou rire.

-Non mais vous avez vu la tête de cette dinde? Bella t'es géniale!! _Rigola Alice_.

La dénommée Bella rougit fortement tout en essayant de se cacher derrière ses cheveux. Elle murmura un faible: "c'était la moindre des choses que je pouvais faire."

Puis un peu plus fortement, elle demanda:

-Tu as vraiment besoin de faire des radios? Sinon je peux t'emmener.

-Non ça va aller._ répondit Edward un peu en colère_. Je penses que tu en as assez fait comme ça.

-Je.. Je.. _Bredouilla Bella_

-Edward! _s'écria Alice, outrée par le comportement de son frère._ T'as pas besoin d'aller à l'hopital? Non très bien nous on remonte chez Bella.

Seule cette dernière avait vu que l'ascenseur les avait conduit au RDC. Elle prit la main de Bella et la tira dans les escaliers afin qu'elles remontent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux filles étaient confortablement installées dans un canapé buvant tranquillement un jus de fruit pour Alice et un thé pour Bella.

-Bon Bella. Maintenant c'est à ton tour de me parler de toi. La dernière fois il n'y a que moi qui ait raconté ma vie. Si on veut être des vraies copines on doit tout savoir l'une de l'autre.

Bella paniquait à cette idée. Elle n'avait jamais eu de copine fille. Juste des connaissances. Elle ne savait pas comment on s'y prenait pour se faire et garder une amitié féminine. Certes Alice lui avait raconté beaucoup de chose sur elle. Notamment l'amour qu'elle portait au cousin de sa cousine un certain Jasper si ses souvenirs étaient exacts. Elle s'était longtemps épanché sur cet amour qu'elle pensait non réciproque et qui durait depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. C'est à dire à une fête organisée par les parents de Rosalie quand elle avait 3 ans.

-Et bien, Commença Bella. Je m'appelle Isabella mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella.

-Pourquoi? interrompit Alice.

-Il n'y a que ma mère qui m'appelait Isabella

-Oh je suis désolé. Elle est morte il y a longtemps?

Bella parut surprise.

-Morte?

Alice parut soudainement très mal à l'aise et demanda d'une petite voix:

-Elle n'est pas morte? Oh je suis désolé comme tu as employé le passé, j'en ai déduis qu'elle était morte.

-Oh elle l'est peut être. Ca fait bien 14 ans que nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles d'elle. Mon père a obtenu notre garde lorsque j'avais 6 ans. Et même durant les 6 ans où j'ai habité chez elle à Phoenix avec Emmett, on ne la voyait pas souvent. C'était le plus souvent une nounou qui s'occupait de nous. Jusqu'au jour ou mon père est venu faire une surprise à Emmett pour son anniversaire. Il n'y avait personne pour nous surveiller. Lors de l'audience, Ma mère n'a même pas fait le déplacement pour y être présente. Le juge n'a eu aucun doute sur la personne la plus concernée par notre avenir. J'ai donc quitté l'état d'Arizona pour celui de Washington. Donc tu vois ma mère pourrait tout aussi bien être morte que ça n'y changerais rien pour moi.

-Et tu fais tes études où?

-Dans l'université de Portland.

-Pourquoi pas à Seattle? Il y avait déjà Emmett.

Bella parut génée. Et elle parla tellement bas qu'Alice crut un instant hallucinée sur la raison.

-Est ce que tu peux me redire un peu plus fort la raison? j'ai cru un instant que tu me disais que tu aurais du aller à Harvard. Et que comme tu avais refusé cet honneur, Seattle n'avait pas voulu te prendre et que tu te contentais de l'université de Portland.

Mais le visage rouge de Bella lui servit de réponse.

-Tu as vraiment fait ça? Refuser d'aller à Harvard?

Alice se pinça sous le regard surpris de Bella.

-Non ba je rêve pas! _Continua Alice_. Harvard? Mais pourquoi?

Soudain ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, signe qu'elle avait compris quelque chose de fondamental.

-Tu as fais ça pour un garçon?? _S'écria t'elle soudain devenue hystérique_. Oh mon dieu je veux tout savoir!!

Bella la regardait indécise. Son environnement avait toujours été masculin. Et puis elle n'avait jamais clairement parlé de son histoire à une autre fille. Et elle n'avait encore jamais dit à haute voix ce qui s'était passé. Y arriverait elle? Est ce que cela la soulagerait aussi bien que l'autre chose?

-Je ne sais pas si..

-Voyons Bella! On est amie, alors dis moi ce qui te tracasse!!

-Au moment de mon entrée à l'université j'étais avec un garçon. Débuta Bella. Il a un an de plus que moi alors il est allé à l'Université avant moi. Il est à celle de Seattle. Quand j'ai appris que j'étais prise à Harvard, j'ai été folle de bonheur. Mais la côté Est.. C'était trop loin. Tu m'as parlé de Jasper. De ton coup de foudre. J'ai rencontré Jacob à 6 ans. Quand on a emménagé avec notre père. J'en suis tombée amoureuse dès que je l'ai ne s'est mis ensemble que quand j'ai eu 15 ans. Même si j'ai du attendre 9 longues années, je n'ai pas arrêté de l'aimer. Malgré mon simple statut d'ami à ce moment la. On est resté presque 5 ans ensemble mais j'ai vécu presque toute une partie de ma vie avec lui. Alors pour Jacob j'ai refusé d'aller à Harvard. Et je regrette tellement aujourd'hui. Après ce qu'il m'a fait. Je te jures Alice, que je pensais qu'il voulait la même chose que moi. Qu'on se marie, qu'on ait des enfants. Mais le voir coucher avec cette fille.. C'est tellement difficile. Dés que je fermes les yeux, je le vois prendre son pied alors qu'il en baise une autre. Et ça me fait tellement de mal et je regrette de m'être contenté d'une petite université pour lui.

Alice vint prendre sa nouvelle amie dans ses bras. Bella éclata en sanglots. Elle voulait juste que cette douleur cesse une bonne fois pour toute. Alice lui caressait doucement les cheveux ce qui eut pour effet de la calmer petit à petit.

-Tu ne dois pas regretter Bella. S'il ne te retient plus ici, demande à faire une correspondance. Il n'est jamais trop tard. Et à mon avis si tu veux aller mieux, il faut que tu repartes à zéro.

Bella hocha la tête. Elle y avait déjà longuement réfléchi, Emmett lui avait même rapporter les papiers. Il avait eu un client à Portland et il en avait profiter pour passer à son université.

-En attendant je sais ce qui pourra te remonter le moral! Une séance de shopping!

Ce fut l'entrée fracassante d'Emmett qui sauva Bella. Elle devait bien être une des rares filles à considérer le shopping comme de la torture.

-Salut les filles.

-coucou Emmett. _Salua Alice_

Tandis que Bella alla se blottir dans ses bras. Mais Emmett l'écarta soudain gêné.

-Bella, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. _Commença t'i_l. Je dois partir pour San Francisco dans une semaine. Et papa ne veut pas que tu restes seule ici. TU vas devoir retourner à Forks.

La panique qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de sa petite soeur le fit souffrir. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Elle ne pouvait pas rester sans surveillance. Bella serait bien capable de ne pas s'alimenter volontairement ou de faire une bêtise.

-Emmett, je ne peux pas aller là bas. Je.. c'est bien trop difficile._ Sanglota Bella_.

-Oh mais elle pourrait rester ici avec Edward et moi?_ Intervint alors Alice enthousiaste_.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre.

Je penses vous faire moins attendre pour le suivant mais je ne sais pas très bien quand je le publirais.


End file.
